Can not love
by therandomer5000
Summary: Leo and Karai have a moment once they realise that they can't ever be together R


**Came up with this while writing Big brother won't fail you, I just had to write it before it left me! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Can Not Love**

Leo and Karai were on the rainy roof top together, Leo's brothers were down and leaning against each other watching. Karai's foot soldiers were down, they had fled the scene.

'Your foot ninjas have left you Karai, My brothers have not! Doesn't this prove that we are the honourable ones?' Leo asked angrily, Karai looked at him sadly,

'That's not why I hate you Leo, I hate you because you betrayed me!' Karai shouted. She sprang at Leo and their swords clashed, 'I love you Leo! I know you feel the same way! Why won't you admit it!?'

'Because we can't be together Karai!' Leo insisted. They were above a café and could hear the music that floated up to them.

**Can not touch**

**Can not hold**

**Can not be together**

They looked into each others eyes, both could feel the truth crash down on them. Their love was forbidden, everyone knew it.

**Can not love**

**Can not kiss**

**Can not have each other**

**Must be strong**

**and we must let go**

**Can not say what our hearts must know**

It was all true, they couldn't love each other no matter how much they wanted to. They had to be strong and just forget their feelings, But why couldn't they?

**How can I not love you**

**what do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you here in my arms**

Karai sniffed. Leo wanted to hold her, love her, comfort her. he wanted to tell her that everything would be ok and that everyone would understand but it wasn't true. It wasn't ok, Nobody would understand. They just had to accept that.

**How does one walk away**

**from all of the memories**

**how do I not miss you when you are gone**

Karai knew that she just couldn't walk away from her feelings, She loved Leo. She wanted to make memories with him, She missed him when they weren't together. Her heart ached everytime they saw each other and Leo felt the same.

**Can not dream**

**Can not share sweet and tender moments**

**Can not feel how we feel**

**Must pretend it's over**

**Must be brave and we must go on**

**Must not say what we've known all along**

It was true, they had known all along that it wasn't going to work but not one of them had dared to say it. They shouldn't feel the way they did, They were supposed to be rivals. They didn't want any of this.

**How can I not love you**

**what do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you here in my arms**

**How does one walk away from all of the memories **

**How do I not miss you when you are gone**

There was the chorus, the hardest reality to both teenagers. They weren't supposed to but they couldn't help it!

**How can I not love you...**

At that moment the sun came out, Leo and Karai dropped their weapons and stared into each others eyes,

**Must be brave**

**And we must be be strong**

**Can not say what we've known all along.**

Leo and Karai couldn't take it anymore, They pressed their lips against each others just as the volume went up,

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you here in my arms**

**How does one walk away from all of the memories**

**How do I not miss you when you are gone**

**How can I not love you... **

**When you are gone**

Karia and Leo pulled away from each other, Karai bit her lip and Leo felt his heart burst.

'KARAI! WHERE ARE YOU!?' Shredder called, he sounded worried.

'I AM COMING FATHER!' Karai called back to Shredder, 'Goodbye Leo...' Tears ran down her face as she leapt over the rooftops and out of sight. Leo watched her go, He wanted to cry but he remember that his brothers were watching.

'Leo?' It was Mikey,

'Yeah Mike?' Leo sighed,

'I'm sorry' Mikey sniffed,

'I am too' leo smiled sadly to his brothers, 'Let's go' The four turtles went back home, leo dreamt of Karai that night and Karai dreamt of Leo. They were meant to be together but they knew it would never happen.

* * *

**Awwww! Please Review xx**


End file.
